


Куантико

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Alternative Universe - FBI, FBI Agent Jensen Ackles, Gen, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, quantico
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Данниль – директор Куантико, Дженсен – помощник директора, Джаред – лучший среди готовящихся агентов-новичков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Куантико

– Эклз, черт тебя дери!– Данниль влетела в кабинет, следом за Дженсеном, который остервенело пытался развязать галстук. Ему было душно и жарко. Все из-за чертового Падалеки. – Что это только что было?  
Дженсен проигнорировал ее вопрос, продолжая бороться с галстуком, но, казалось, лишь сильнее затягивая узел на нем.  
– Я тебя еще раз спрашиваю, – Данниль встала перед ним, грубо отпихнула руки и сама развязала ему галстук, – какого черта ты только что устроил?  
– Я не знаю, – с ненавистью откинув галстук в сторону, словно это он был виноват во всем, Дженсен снял пиджак и расстегнул воротничок рубашки, вздохнув с облегчением, – правда, Дани, я не знаю, что со мной происходит, но этот Падалеки…  
– Что, Падалеки? – Данниль сложила руки на груди, принявшись постукивать ногой, видимо, в раздражении. Дженсен невольно следил за этим движением и отстраненно размышлял, носила ли она туфли с таким высоким и тонким каблуком потому, что ими удобно пытать или…– Эклз!   
– Что? – Дженсен вскинулся, поймав раздраженный взгляд.  
Данниль рвано раздраженно выдохнула, закрыв глаза. Кажется, если Дженсен сейчас не ответит на ее вопросы, туфли будут применены не по назначению. После этой мысли почему-то сразу захотелось прикрыть стратегически важное место рукой, но Дженсен не поддался желанию и вместо этого сел за стол, открыв ящик и достав оттуда початую бутылку виски. Данниль очень красноречиво вскинула одну бровь, на что Дженсен фыркнул и достал два бокала.  
После того, как виски был разлит и опробован, Данниль заговорила снова, только более спокойным тоном:  
– Может, теперь ты мне объяснишь, что происходит? И в чем виноват Падалеки? Ты ведь с него практически с самого начала их обучения не слезаешь.  
Дженсен на этой фразе подавился виски и закашлялся.  
– Так, кажется, я начинаю понимать, что с тобой происходит, – хмыкнула Данниль, осушив свой бокал, и потянулась за бутылкой снова.  
– И что же? – поинтересовался Дженсен, стараясь отдышаться. – Мне даже интересно послушать твою версию, если даже я сам не знаю, что происходит.  
– Тогда нужно пожалеть меня, раз должность моего помощника занимает такой тупой человек, – усмехнулась Данниль, – и так, ради напоминания – спать с курсантами запрещено, если ты забыл.  
– Спа… что?! – Дженсен непонимающе на нее уставился.  
– Да, определенно, жалеть нужно меня, – пробормотала себе под нос Данниль и вышла из кабинета.  
– Харрис! Стой! – когда дверь за ней закрылась, Дженсен отмер, но было уже поздно, Данниль уже ушла, а бежать за ней не хотелось. Только вот… что она имела ввиду? Переспать с кем? С Падалеки?!   
Дженсен ошарашено рухнул в кресло и сделал глоток виски прямо из бутылки. Об этом он как-то не думал.   
***  
Выпуск с каждым днем был все ближе, что означало – и испытания для курсантов становились сложнее. Два дня назад все дружно мучились на испытании с самолетом и заложниками, теперь же пришло время проверить курсантов на сноровку и выносливость. Поэтому, на сегодня было назначено испытание – спарринг с преподавателями. И даже Харрис было неизвестно, насколько сильно Дженсен ждал этого дня. До дрожи в руках хотелось вытрясти из Падалеки душу, а тут такой прекрасный, но главное – разрешенный способ.   
Дженсен наблюдал, как курсанты собираются вокруг небольшого пластикового бокса, в котором всегда проходил спарринг и мог думать лишь о том, как уложит Падалеки на лопатки.   
Когда все собрались, он вышел вперед и самодовольно улыбнулся:  
– Ну что, ГАНы, пришло время проверить, чему вы научились в рукопашном бою.  
– Но мы и так почти каждый день деремся друг с другом, – подал голос Джаред, который не сводил глаз с Дженсена.  
– А вы не будете драться друг с другом, – Дженсен широко ухмыльнулся, – вы будете драться с нами.  
По толпе пробежал восхищенно-удивленный шепот.  
– Вы все правильно поняли, – продолжил Дженсен, и указал рукой на преподавательский состав, стоящий позади него, – сегодня вы будете сражаться со своими кураторами, которые в прошлом были блестящими специальными агентами.   
– И не ударьте в грязь лицом. – Данниль вошла в помещение, остановившись рядом с преподавателями.  
– А вы, директор, участвовать не будете? – спросил Падалеки.  
– Поверь, это к лучшему, – рассмеялся Дженсен, поймав веселый взгляд Данниль, – иначе, мужская половина из вас точно захотела бы к маме.  
Курсанты рассмеялись, после чего Дженсен хлопнул в ладони и скомандовал:  
– А теперь – начали.  
Дженсен отдал планшет Данниль и отошел к остальным преподавателям, ожидая своей очереди.   
Когда прозвучали фамилии первой пары курсант-преподаватель, Дженсен перехватил взгляд Данниль, которая посмотрела на него, а потом красноречиво закатила глаза. Дженсен усмехнулся и подмигнул ей. Ну а что? Он не мог упустить возможности, раскатать Падалеки, хотя бы таким способом.  
Судя по его взгляду, которым он следил за Дженсеном, лишь иногда отвлекаясь на бокс, где проходил спарринг, Падалеки думал примерно о том же.   
И вот, когда прозвучали их фамилии, Дженсен потянулся и недобро улыбнулся, но прежде, чем подойти к боксу, его перехватила Данниль:  
– Будь хорошим мальчиком, – проворчала она и словно случайно несильно наступила Дженсену на кроссовок своим каблуком, – и не делай глупостей.  
– Совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты, – улыбнулся Дженсен, скинул ее руку и направился к Джареду, который уже ждал его в боксе.  
Когда дверь за ним закрыли, Дженсен прищурился:  
– Только громко не плачь.   
– Себе напоминаешь? – подмигнул Джаред, а после стало не до разговоров, когда дали отмашку начинать.  
Уворачиваясь от выпада Джареда, Дженсен подумал о том, что он хорош. Хотя, Дженсен знал это давно, не зря же Падалеки был лучшим на потоке, но признавать это почему-то было сложно. Нанося очередной удар, Дженсен раздумывал над тем, почему Джаред его так бесит и восхищает одновременно. Впечатывая его в стену, Дженсен размышлял о том, как приятно ощущать его тело под собой, но когда понял, о чем думает – Джаред успел сделать захват и обездвижить ему руки. Но Дженсен успел во время среагировать и сделать сальто назад по стене и вывернуться из захвата, двумя точными ударами опрокидывая Джареда на лопатки, придавливая его шею коленом и выкручивая руку за спину, обещая себе больше о таком не думать, особенно в неподходящие для этого моменты.  
Дженсен пришел в себя, когда Джаред начал стучать рукой по матам, признавая свое поражение. Но прежде, чем отпустить его, Дженсен склонился почти к самому его уху и тихо произнес:  
– Будешь еще меня провоцировать?   
Джаред затих и Дженсен со смехом выпустил его из захвата, поднимаясь на ноги.   
Остальные курсанты вокруг аплодировали, Дженсен шутливо поклонился, после чего заговорил:  
– У вас у всех отличный уровень подготовки, но не достаточный для спец.агентов. А это значит – вам есть над чем работать, даже после выпуска. Занятие окончено, можете отправляться в душ, а после у вас – личное время. На сегодня все.   
– Стало легче? – к Дженсену подошла Данниль, когда все разошлись.  
– Честно? – Дженсен задрал футболку и вытер ею пот со лба, – Нет.  
– И что ты собираешься делать?   
– Ну, если учесть, что ты хочешь наколоть мои яйца на свои каблуки, то… ничего? – усмехнулся Дженсен.  
– Эклз, ты неисправим, – фыркнула Данниль и пихнула его в бок локтем, – вали уже в душ, ты воняешь.  
– И это директор Куантико, – рассмеялся Дженсен, уворачиваясь от шутливого подзатыльника и сбегая в душевые.   
Когда Дженсен пришел туда, многие уже расходились, кто-то решил принять душ у себя в комнате, поэтому в душевых было практически пусто. Дженсен стянул футболку, остановившись возле шкафчика, но открыть его не успел – сзади на него навалилось подозрительно знакомое тело.   
– Падалеки, – Дженсен даже не пытался вырваться, хотя мог бы. Ему было интересно, что будет дальше, – что я тебе говорил про провокации?  
– Пока ты мне об этом не сказал, я даже о них и не думал, – Джаред рывком развернул его и впечатал спиной в дверцу шкафчика, – почему ты меня так раздражаешь?  
Дженсен растерянно моргнул. Что  
– Что? – вслух повторил он.  
– Раздражаешь, – терпеливо пояснил Джаред, – с самого первого дня. Прикапываешься ко мне и раздражаешь. А еще восхищаешь. Как можно быть таким мудаком и профессионалом одновременно?  
– Одно другому не мешает? – предположил Дженсен.  
Джаред застыл, удерживая его взгляд и, кажется, даже не моргая. Дженсен тоже не делал попытки прекратить происходящее. Одно долгое мгновение они так и стояли.   
– А, к черту! – вдруг выпалил Джаред и впился в губы Дженсена, заставив того растерянно моргнуть.   
Поцелуй был коротким и скомканным, но Дженсен заторможено начал понимать, что да, Харрис была права, и он с самого первого дня придирался к Джареду не потому, что хотел, чтобы тот становился лучше, он и был лучшим, а потому что…  
– Черт, – разорвав поцелуй, Дженсен рассмеялся, уткнувшись Джареду в плечо и, тем самым, кажется, шокировав его.  
– Дженсен? – тихо позвал Джаред.  
– Если Харрис узнает правду, мы в полной мере прочувствуем на себе остроту ее каблуков, – пробормотал тот.  
– Ты о чем?   
– Ох, Падалеки, – отсмеявшись, произнес Дженсен, – до выпуска две недели, так? – Джаред кивнул. – Поэтому, если вот это вот сейчас была не просто провокацией, а осознанным решением, то нам придется очень тщательно прятаться, иначе директор Харрис нас кастрирует. Ну, тебя может, и нет, а меня – точно.  
– Эм…– глубокомысленно выдал Джаред.  
– Потом, Падалеки, – Дженсен урвал короткий поцелуй и, с легкостью вывернувшись из ослабевшего захвата, направился в душ, бросив через плечо, – раз у тебя личное время, жду в три часа в своем кабинете. Нам, похоже, многое стоит обсудить.  
– Презервативы брать? – усмехнувшись, крикнул Падалеки. В ответ ему прилетело скомканное полотенце. – Значит, брать.


End file.
